Related Field
The present invention relates to a system and device for helping develop muscle in a controlled and measured way. The invention can be used by athletes for training purposes or by patients for rehabilitation.
Description of Related Art
There is a currently well-known and frequently used item of equipment used in physical therapy, athletic training and rehabilitation called Thera-Band™. This has a thin tubing model for identical uses called Thera-Tubing™. These products are rubber resistance bands. The bands are colour coded with each different coloured band providing a different resistance load. In use, the band is held for upper arm strengthening or gripped by the hand for rehabilitation purposes or looped around the foot, ankle or thigh for lower limb rehabilitation or kicking practice. The need to grip the band or loop it around a body part limits the functionality and specificity of exercise. Whilst the bands are coded according to the general resistance afforded, the actual force achieved during exercise is unknown and can vary dramatically depending on the length, age and speed of force application.